So it was 911?
by pompom1124
Summary: America has now felt 9/11. England is there for him and wishes to cheer him up. After the attack will both realize their feelings for oneanother? Attempt at USUK. First fanfic. Ill update at least once every week or 2. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

America stared out the window munching happily on his burger. It was September 11, 2001 and everything seemed to be fine. He took a sip of his milkshake and checked his watch. 'CRAP!' America thought. It was ten minutes after the allied meeting started. He quickly ran to the left and took a right turn. "Shit. Iggy is going to kill me." He took a left turn but suddenly stopped. He groaned and fell to his knees. He put his hand over his heart and everything got woozy. America dragged himself to the bathroom and sat near one if the corners. He threw up all over the floor. He checked his hand and was shocked to find it covered in blood. He moaned and looked at his phone. A text in big bold letters read 'TERRORISM ATTACK! NY! TWIN TOWERS DESTROYED!" "Damn terrorists..." He sputtered and closed his eyes.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

England started to worry. It wasn't like America to be 26 minutes late for a meeting. England excused himself from the room and walked to the bathroom. In there he was shocked to see America Kaye's down in a pool of small blood and vomit. "GOD DAMMIT AMERICA! WHO THE BLOODY HELL DID THIS TO YOU!?" America coughed in response. England ran over to America and picked him up. He ran into the allie's meeting room. "WHAT HAPPENED?!" China yelled. "HOW THE FUCKING BLOODY HELL SHOULD I KNOW!?" While China and England continued their argument France called 911. Russia just sat there eyeing the situation with a bit of amusement. "Should I call Canada kol kol?" When no one answered he picked up his phone and dialed Canada's number. "Hello. Is this Canada?... Ah yes Well your brother is... Sick I think. He's bleeding a lot and apparently it seems as if he vomited not so long ago..." Russia had to pull the phone away from his ear because surprisingly for a quiet country Canada can yell. England looked at America who stopped bleeding but was unconscious. "To bloody hell with the bastard who did this. To hell."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

America woke up in the hospital. He looked around and saw sad allied members. "Who died?" America asked. England looked up and smiled he rushed over him along with the others. "You bloody wanker don't scare us like that ever again!" The others hugged him along with England. America laughed but groaned and put his arm toward his heart. "It hurts..." England and China sadly stared at him. France brought several news papers toward him. 'THE GUARDIAN: A DECLARATION ON WAR!' 'DAILY NEWS: IT'S WAR!' 'LOS ANGELES TIMES: TERRORISTS ATTACK NEW YORK' "Those are from today. You were unconscious for 12 to 17 hours." France said dryly. America crushed the papers and growled. "This means war! ILL KILL THEM ALL! I WILL NOT ALLOW THEM TO TERRORIZE THE UNITED STATES OF FUCKEN AMERICA!" England sighed. China just stared in bewilderment. France shook his head. "Do you even know who 'them' are?" Russia retorted. America shot him a death glare with angry tears sliding down his cheeks. He laughed and growled "Course I do." He turned on the hospitals TV. " ... Warning countries such as Afghanistan, that the US will not be restrained." He lowered the volume. He picked up his phone. "Hello? Mr. Bush?... Really your were going to ask me that? Well then yes. I agree that we will go to war with them. I will not allow shit like this...You wish to send U.S. forces to attack Afghanistan on Oct. 7?...Yes of course. And will I be included in this... But why?... As long as we beat those bitches I'm good." America smiled a cold heartless smiled and said "We are going to war."

:::::::::::::::::::::::

It has been exactly 9 years since that incident. America sat on the roof of his apartment. He tugged on the edge if his bomber jacket. He hated wars. But every time on this day he remembers that he agreed to it and went along with the plan. Sure there have been other problems but he decided that war wouldn't do anything. Let the law deal with it. With those jackasses. He heard footsteps coming his way and looked. It was England. " Sup England." England rolled his eyes at America. He ruffled America's hair which gave said country shock. Usually they were bickering or teasing each other. This was pretty much the only time of year that England and America didn't fight. America looked into the emerald eyes of England. He blushed and looked down. "Why were you blushing?" England asked. "W-What are you uh talking about?" "You blushed." "Nuh uh." "Yes you did." "I don't know what your talking about..." England rolled his eyes. "You are such a bloody git at times." America looked down. A few years ago he developed feelings for the Brit but didn't say anything. "You ready for the G8 meeting tommorow?" He muttered. England nodded. England then asked America something. "Can I stay in your house tonight?" America blushed and replied yes. England got off the roof. America checked the sky and found a shooting star. 'Oh dear star please help me. With England, peace, wars, and my country. My self. Protect the states. The United States of America.'

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

England ran into the kitchen and face palmed himself. Staying at America's house was bad. Especially considering how England sort of maybe likes America. He went to the cabinet and groaned when he saw no tea. It was going to be a loooong night.

**MY FIRST FANFIC! REQUEST AND ADVICCE WOULD BE NICE!**


	2. Chapter 2: It was the dream!

_America looked at the twin towers. He saw smoke coming out of a tower and black fog covering the sky. He coughed and looked around. No one else was there. There was rubble all over the ground. he started to weep tears coming out of his blue people. so innocent, had died today. CRUNCH. He turned around and was face to face with Afghanistan. America stood shell shocked."What do you want? What the hell do you want? Bloodshed? You DON'T deserve to LIVE you sorry excuse for a country!" Afghanistan took out a gun and placed it near America's head."Such strong words for a feeble country." "Afghanistan..." Said country laughed and said "The names is Osama. And this is for my people." He pulled the trigger._

"AHHHHHH! GOD HELP ME PLEASE!'" America took deep breaths and started crying. Why me? What have I done to you... Afghanistan? You will pay."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

England heard the yells of America. He rushed to America's room. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HAPPENED?" He saw America crying. "America?" Said country looked up, tears streaming from his eyes. "I had a nightmare." "Does this always happen?" "Yeah. This was the worst..." He then sputtered his dream to England who cuddled him. "Shush. It's just a dream..." "But what if...if its one of those omen thingies?" England shuddered. He stroked America's hair. "Don't be ridiculous. Go to sleep." "Can you...um...sleep with me tonight?" England blushed furiously. "Fine." A few minutes later they both fell asleep and the nightmares didn't attack America for the rest of the night.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

America woke up to find the bed empty on his right side. He dismissed that fact and went to change into his clothes and tried miserably to tie his tie. He gave up and put on his bomber jacket and his glasses. He flung his tie over his shoulder and walked into the kitchen. His blue crystal clear eyes caught the sight of England sipping tea and eating scones. "Woke up early huh?" America muttered. "Of course I did. I was about to wake you up, after all you are not going to be late especially when I'm here." America chuckled and grabbed a hamburger -or 6- for breakfast. "England stared at his breakfast. "One day that food will cost you troubles." "What?! No way dude! These things are awesome! I can fit like ten in my mouth!" England rolled his eyes and muttered "I'm surprised you eat that crap." America pretended to look hurt. "Come here. If you are coming to the meeting let me tie this...There we go!" America rolled his eyes. he couldn't understand why he had to wear some fancy tie but whatever. "We have to leave for the meeting." America ran into the car pulling England in with him.

::::::::::::::::::::

America was the third one at the meeting Germany being the first and England the second even though they came at the same time. America went into the bathroom and stared at the corner that he remembered loosing conscious. He shook his head and washed it. He took out a bottle of aspirin from his bomber jacket and swallowed one with water from his cupped hands. He slowly walked back into the meeting room and was surprised to see most of the countries there. He sat next to England calculating the time he spent in the bathroom. He groaned when his head started thumping."Shit..." he said a little to loudly. Everyone looked at America. He swore under his breath and plastered a fake smile. Every one knew yesterday was the 9th anniversary of the attack. Italy walked up to America and poked him. "Ve~ America are you alright?" America shook his head and stormed out of the meeting room. Every one continued the meeting as if nothing happened. England sat there feeling empty just like the seat next to him. England shook his head. Oh America. When will you stop.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

8 months later

It was the dream. It kept haunting him making his usual recovering a long time. America picked up his phone. It was May 2, 2011. 11:45 "Hello President Obama...Wait he's dead... How?... Seriously?! How did he...WHAT?...Yeah I'm good...how are the people reacting...celebrations?... Oh they knew 10 minutes ago... Thanks Obama."

America felt great stress and depression lift off of him. He felt as if millions of emotions of depression had disappeared. He called England who came to his house 56 minutes later. When he entered the house America hugged England tight. "He's gone! He's dead! USA! My people are celebrating! Whoo-hoooo!" England was surprised at Americas reaction to someone's death. That wasn't the America he knew so he decided to ask. "Who?" "Osama!" "Oh. Well congrats I guess. How did he die?" America let go of England and looked down. "Remember the dream? He was shot in the head. It was an omen..." "America the dream might have been an omen but it was wrong." America hugged England very tight."I'm so happy." England smirked. "Well see you tommorow?" "OF COURSE SILLY! NOTHING STOPS THE HERO!" America yelled. England laughed. He sat on the couch. "England you can stay here if you like..." England blushed and muttered a thank you. He went to sleep and America smiled and went to his room. He looked at the sky and whispered "Thank you God. Thank you...star."


	3. Chapter 3

When America woke up he realized England was in his house. He rushed to his living room and seeing that breakfast was finished he sat on his chair. "I love You." America muttered to England. England dropped his spoon and smiled. " I love you too." America looked up and smiled. He hugged the island. He pressed their lips together. It was a wonderful feeling. "Fucking Limey Bastard." America looked up. He saw Tony. "Ah hey dude Whats up..." There was an enormous blush on his face. England hid his face in Americas chest, embarrased. "Limey Bastard. Fucking bitch." Tony said again. He sipped on his coke and walked out. America laughed nervously. "Yeahh... Sorry England. Now Where were we?" "Heading to your bedroom I think..." America smiled and carried England, even though the gentle man kept cursing him out, up to his room.

?THE NEXT DAY?

England woke up the next morning. He looked at America who was slepping next to him. "Git its only 5 in the afternoon." England whispered. He smiled and wrapped his arms around the bgger nation. And from that day on they lived happily ever after. The End.

**LAST CHAPTER! YEAH I KNOW IM A LAZY ARSE! WHATEVES! LONG LIVE USUK! REVIEW**


End file.
